


fate/伯爵天草/塔.番外一·小黑屋·版本一

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [17]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.番外一·小黑屋·版本一

这是一个if。  
一个爱德蒙和莫西干头互换身份又或者说爱德蒙拿错剧本的if。  
……一个“连名字都没有的配角没人权看得到吃不到还要当好二五仔，但主角永远高歌凯旋小黑屋说关就关”的if。

天草在黑暗中清醒过来。  
他一丝不挂，手被铐在床头栏杆上，嘴里咬着一个带固定带的球形硬东西，怎么想都是某种play的设定。他用舌面擦着那颗球，球体有点大，抵着舌根，让他根本没办法做出吞咽的动作，也就是说……  
天草抬起眼，用目光表达对“流口水”这种事的嫌弃。  
而这一切的主谋在黑暗中只显出一个衣冠齐整的剪影，弯曲的发丝贴在脸侧，显得颇有几分温顺安详。天草根本看不清他的脸，但也不需要：“唔。”  
爱德蒙·唐泰斯。他确实想叫对方的名字，但他此时只能发出细微的哼声。  
“报告教官。”爱德蒙的声音平静又带着温驯般的服从，就像他们真的还处于上下级关系中，“我没听清您的命令。”  
天草：“……”  
天草是不会继续唔唔唔的，他用舌面擦了擦圆球的表面，确定自己没办法摆脱这东西，便自顾自地检查自己的状态，确认除了后脑勺还在疼没有伤处，便把目光转回爱德蒙身上，等他的下一步动作。费了这么大力气把自己关在这，那总不会是丧心病狂的杀人犯在军队潜伏许久终于找到了把他关进小黑屋千刀万剐的机会，所以对方想要的不是他的命。不要命那就简单了，要钱要情报都好说，他不在乎。  
“教官，”爱德蒙的声音在黑暗中如同贴着地面行进的动物，“您看着我。”  
天草就看他。想象中“小攻占有欲爆炸怒关小黑屋，小受惊惧拼死抵抗”的剧情完全没有实现的余地，天草乖巧又听话，一双眼在黑暗里也晶亮晶亮，简直像再问他“我看看你还能搞出什么花样”。  
天草不接剧本，但爱德蒙任性，他依旧要走剧本。银发的男子俯下身，在他耳边低语：“为什么您总是不看着我呢？”  
天草睁大了一双金眸看着他。  
“为什么您的目光总是那样轻松地扫过呢？为什么您能把大家都收拾得服服帖帖，却不在任何人身边停留呢？”  
天草躺在他身边咬着口球盯着他，眼神微妙。  
“为什么不多看我一点呢？我知道，我完全知道，您的身份和我们不同，您的履历没有任何污点，您和我们这群犯了罪被扔到特殊部队的家伙完全不同，您高高在上，恐怕也看不到我们吧？”他的手贴着天草的脸滑动，亲昵地抚摸他的面容，用手指记忆他的肌肤般仔细摩挲，“现在呢？现在您还能那样随意地对待我吗？告诉我，您现在在想什么？”  
天草：“……”  
天草又用舌头擦了擦口球，觉得堵着别人的嘴和人说话绝对是某种精神障碍。  
“看着我。啊，我想这一天太久了，教官。”他发出奇妙的咂嘴声，舌尖在天草脸上点过，转向锁骨在肩膀处的凸起，隔着肌肤咬噬骨骼，仿佛要把血肉生生撕裂般拉扯着，银白的发丝在天草身上肆无忌惮地扫过，与他自己的长发混在一起，如同黑暗中流泻的微光。  
“您为什么不说话？不想见我么？不愿意接受我在做的事？被自己的下属压在身下很痛苦吧？您永远都走不出去了。我会把您关在这里，一直，一直，只有我和您……没关系，我会慢慢等，您会愿意和我说话的，迟早——”  
天草咬着口球，觉得心脏疼。  
他们两个人的剧本是不是没匹配上，他觉得他该先给爱德蒙个精神疏导再说，这行动模式有点像哨兵发疯啊。  
发疯的哨兵无视了他的口球，直接抬起他的腿，缓慢而坚定地把自己推了进去。  
天草终于明白口球是用来做什么的了。  
润滑！你这么直接挤进来你自己不疼吗你等一等啊你——呃——  
爱德蒙掰过天草惨白的脸，露出黑暗中看不太清、但绝对残忍而冷酷的笑容。爱和恨好像被扭曲为同一种东西，占有混合着摧残，渴望挟带着践踏，灵敏的感官将血腥气传到脑海，他在伤害无法反抗的人，得到、玷污、将对方拉到自己身下标记为自己的所有物、让对方再也走不出这区区一间屋子——  
让对自己发号施令的人变成自己的人。  
他一寸寸往里挤，对方的身体拼命反抗着，双手的镣铐和床柱击打出可怕的声响，胸膛和腰肢都在扭动发力，肌肉线条漂亮得像起伏拍打的鹰翅。后穴收缩着想把他往外挤，但被他坚定地破开阻碍插进去，肉壁被强行分开、干涩地摩擦他的阴茎，内部并没有括约肌，也正因此没有受伤太重，疼痛不足以击垮他的教官，是的，手铐和床柱的敲击声已经停止了。  
天草已经平静下来，不再进行无意义的反抗。  
“教官，教……天草。天草时贞。”他低声呢喃着，以破坏者的姿态笑出声来，在这房间里显得异常突兀的笑声并未让天草失措，恰恰相反，他的教官打量他，并放松地接纳他的入侵。  
“您刚才好吵。是因为知道我嫌吵，才停下来的吧？您知不知道，您这样毫无自保能力的温柔，简直就是罪恶？”  
他终于解开天草的口球，让那张嘴有呻吟和反驳的机会。天草活动着自己可怜的舌头，神情依旧平静，仿佛没有意识到哨兵死死盯着他，那是会杀死他又会为此深陷痛苦的眼神，等待宣判，又等待救赎。  
不，也许压根没指望救赎。  
“那个说法是什么来的，所谓人性的可怕，就是‘无底线的善即是恶’。”天草倒是反而笑起来，“嘛，人性确实是很难琢磨的东西，所以你的指责也不算无的放矢。但只要法律不认可，我就没有犯罪，而你毫无疑问已经触犯了法律。错的是你，不是我。”  
爱德蒙慢慢眯起眼。  
“但是，身为你的教官，我是向导，你是哨兵，在你精神状态不好时安抚你也算我的情分，所以我是不会把你送上法庭的。有喷雾吗？我现在真的很疼。”  
他的话题跳得有点快，但施暴者并未被仿佛轻松的氛围迷惑，反而狠狠在他体内撞了撞。  
“疼，爱德蒙。”  
身居高位之人，被扯落云端满身尘土也未必脆弱可怜——天上月终在天上，那月华也终是月华，不会因照耀淤泥而有任何变化。  
这世上存在无从玷污的东西，比如此时向他绽开的明媚的笑容。  
而鬼魅只能逃离，那是本应只敢远观的光明，若是靠近便会被灼得粉身碎骨。但他靠近了，他也只是靠近了，接不过对方的话茬，说不出内心的混乱，只有狠狠按住对方，再次撞击那柔软的肉壁。  
“嗯……”天草咬了咬下唇，略带痛意地问：“能不能把口球再塞回来？”  
爱德蒙粗暴地把口球塞回去固定，身下片刻不停，肉棒摩擦着穴道，有血被带入躯体深处。撕裂的穴口在这样的反复摩擦中伤得更加厉害，鲜血的气息几乎填充了整个屋子，爱德蒙迫切地向他展露自己的欲望，侵犯他，撕扯他，完全不顾他的反应，拉开本能扭动的双腿干进最深处，天草疼，他也好不到哪去，但疼痛反而蕴藏着扭曲的快感，刷过脊骨的硬毛刷般催促他进犯更多。他的呼吸急促粗重，脑海里一片空白，想要更多，宣泄暴力、宣泄欲望、宣泄求而不得，仿佛这样就能将过去的一切彻底撕开，他能靠这种方式得到想要的一切——但当他的目光扫过天草的面容时，却发现对方半阖着眼，咬着嘴里的球体，没有丝毫多余的反应。  
就像他不存在。  
没有什么比这更能激怒他。  
他扯着天草的头发把他的脑袋往枕头里砸，反复地拉起再按下，血液的温度和气息包裹着他的意识，催促这场施暴走向高潮。他突然扔下对方，在天草痛苦闷咳的同时将手伸向已经撕裂的穴口，一只手指挖着边缘向里挤，另一只手则将鲜血抹在天草身上，仿佛要将他制作为邪神的祭品；柔软的肉穴已经完全失去了抵抗能力，伤口被撕得更大，血液顺着爱德蒙的大腿向下流，甜腥的血气弥散在周围；而承受者满脸冷汗，却依旧一声不吭，惨白的面容被发丝挡住小半，脸部和脖颈都显得异常纤细小巧，仿佛可以随手扭断。铁链被带得摇晃，床柱咔噔作响，所有的信息都像暴力的催化剂，像被打破的车窗、大街上已经存在的垃圾，给人以继续制造破坏和脏污也没关系的暗示。已经在伤害了，现在跪地请求原谅已经来不及了，所以干脆继续吧。只要拼命地撒野就行了，按住对方的腰、用尽全力向里冲撞，流血就流血，用疼痛让对方彻底记住被谁占有。  
就算大脑不接受，身体也会畏惧吧。  
但怀里的人没有任何变化。身体被摧残着，鲜血从小腹涂抹到胸膛又染在唇边，暴力和色情完全混合成一体，身上人的行为就像死亡变成了至高无上的愉悦，所有行动都不过是向这愉悦献上祭品，但祭品的灵魂拒绝与此同行，只是半睁着眼，静静注视一片黑暗的天花板。疼，但疼到最后是模糊的麻木，思想浮动在空中，嗤笑着身上人的绝望和疯狂——他忽然抬起腿，用膝盖顶了顶爱德蒙。  
爱德蒙扯下他的口球，望过来的眼睛简直像被打断了进食的狼。  
“没用的。我体会过真正靠近死亡、接近粉身碎骨的疼痛，你用这种方式没意义的。我不会因此害怕，也不会不敢逃离。爱德蒙，追人也是要讲究方法的，我在你身上看不到你对这种方法的理解。”  
明明他是被囚禁者，却温柔地教导着囚禁者。为什么？爱德蒙并不想轻易相信他，为什么要这么做？为什么——直到现在，还带着那种掌控一切的平和与温柔？  
“我并不讨厌你。嗯，到现在也并不。你很痛苦，但你不知道如何克服、如何改变。我是你的教官，我会担负起教导你的责任，爱德蒙。听话，好不好？”  
爱德蒙卡了好一会，才慢慢说出自己唯一的反驳。  
“……你会跑。”  
“没必要。你有手也有脚，可以与我同行。我从纽约星跑到这里，难道扔下你了么？不想着与我一起去看宇宙浩瀚，却满足于这样一间小屋？你不是贪心，你是没想过得到。”天草对他的剧本做了宣判，“现在我教你怎样得到。”  
治疗喷雾，然后是真正的润滑扩张。他的教官确实在教导他，他负责在情绪的火焰中备受煎熬，而他依旧负责高高在上一尘不染，如同淤泥仰望着明月，明月却教它如何培育莲花。  
“嗯……好，慢一点，进来……嗯，很好。”他身上还满是血迹，屋子里的腥气并未散去，但爱德蒙好像无法再注意到它。疼痛与愉悦间的界限明朗了。死亡不再是终局了。以不可能得到对方的心为基点的绝望掠夺被无声地原谅，就像独自一人在山洞中跋涉后突然见到天空，对方告诉他，不必恐惧，世有微光。  
“嗯，对——呀，不，没有，不是疼……”治疗喷雾的作用相当强悍，疼痛从身体中褪去后快乐便诚实地袭上来，天草有点自己挖坑给自己跳的无奈感，“嗯……”对方的动作毫无章法，偏偏总能擦过让他要软的敏感处，每一次撞击都让欢愉叠加，他喘息着控制自己的躯体，完成身为向导的指引任务，可对方总能让他分心，“嗯、等，不，别那么……”爱德蒙的进步很快。好像只要冷静下来他的智商就能瞬间上线，很快摸准了哪里最能让天草失神，阴茎在腺体处来回撞击，逼迫着他吐出短促而柔软的呻吟，“嗯——啊，啊……你、还是、把——嗯——”  
爱德蒙拽着口球的带子把它扔到一边，没有任何堵住这柔软呻吟的想法。少年的眸子渐渐恍惚起来，和刚才完全不同，快乐对他的影响明显更直观也更令人欣喜。他的唇颤抖着，整张脸都被逼得发红，上下扑闪的睫毛就显得格外惹眼，被头发和睫毛同时遮挡的金眸只露出一点，但也足够看出他的沉迷。他的身体在随着他的动作弹跳，柔软的肌肤沁出汗水，一切都是更让他心满意足的反应。  
“嗯……轻、轻一点呜……”刚才的折磨到底是消耗了大量的体力和意志，天草现在只觉得世界都在摇晃，瞳孔根本无法聚焦，只能任由喜悦将大脑填满，“啊——我，我不——不是疼，但是……唔，唔……”这一次爱德蒙没有给他发挥口才的机会，少年软在床垫上，金眸带着明显的水光，气息不稳地勉强抗争着，“呃——啊，啊——太、太深了唔……”  
爱德蒙向里压，侵入最深、侵入最内侧，原本就经过粗暴侵犯而无法抵抗的穴道此时软软包覆着他，任由他扫掠更多。少年的眸子几乎完全散开，可怕的深入变成了压迫，内脏好像在细微地颤抖，身体完全记住了这样的挤压与进犯，“嗯……”愉悦总比痛苦更难以抵抗，他的身体随着进犯变得灼烫，大脑也难以继续思考更多，“啊、啊，那、不行、不行的，会……呃……”暧昧的水声纠缠着耳膜，催促他抛弃无意义的矜持，“嗯——太、你为什么……”  
硬、烫，又粗长，简直过分。身体被这样搅动，腰部软得完全无法抵抗，就连喘息都只能断断续续。手铐被爱德蒙打开，和口球一样扔到一边，但双手只能无助地攀着对方的肩防止自己被推出去，“嗯，嗯……”发热的大脑逐渐分不清该做什么，只好顺着本能喘息。爱德蒙能清楚地看到他因为愉快放大的瞳孔，哨兵的视力即使在黑暗中也没有被削弱太多，他甚至能看到微弱的光线勾勒着天草侧脸的轮廓，那张脸正恍惚地放松着，唇角落下一线水光。  
“教官……”  
“嗯，啊——啊——”天草在他剧烈的挺身中仰起脸，因身体的紧绷呼吸不畅地闷咳出声，胸膛激烈地起伏，“你、别再、嗯……”  
“好。”爱德蒙哄骗式地贴近他，“再来一次，就一次好不好？”  
天草：“……”  
谁信你谁就是傻——尽管这样想着，天草还是被暴力镇压了反抗，再次沉进快乐中。  
毕竟，是注定要被关很久的小黑屋呢……

对了，这个if线，爱德蒙本人并不想承认并表示自己绝对、绝对、绝对不会这么矬地说什么月光淤泥的鬼话。  
天草笑得一脸“哦哦哦”并表示他相信爱德蒙，嗯，就是这样。


End file.
